Cold New Season
by Atsune-Shy
Summary: Ichimaru Gin is trying to find a new name for Hitsugaya toshiro...... GinXHitsu...............


**_a few days after Valentine's Day._**

_It was the morning of a cold season and Ichimaru decided to looking for a new lil nickname for hitsugaya. For some reason, Hitsugaya hated all the nickname that Ichimaru gave. For exemple: Peace of meat, darling, Lil-cuty-face, sweetheart, Green-eyed-apple and even Toshi-kun._

_"Winter looks likes hitsugaya........naaaaaaaah."  
_

_Ichimaru Gin goes to see grimmjow, for asking some help for the nickname._

_Without knoking, Ichimaru open the door in Grimmjow's room and....... _

_"Hey Grimmjow i wanna ask you fo-...."_

_Ichimaru saw Ulquiorra on top of Grimmjow on the bed._

_"I think i did something wrong just now"  
_

_"No ya think? Geez Ichimaru, Can't you just knock first! Now u are here i can't have my morning ki-. Anyway what do u want and hurry up."_

_"Don't worry Ichimaru, just ignore Grimmjow. So what was for youre visit?"  
_

_"HEY WAIT A FUCKING SECOND, DON'T IGNORE ME THAT MY ROOM DON'T FORGET IT!"_

_Ulquiorra has given his morning Kiss, that he could now shut his fucking mouth._

_"There happy."_

_"Uh, hello i'm still here."_

_"Oh sorry, now tell us youre plroblem."_

_Ichimaru tells the situation to the boys in sort of like if it was a big and huge deal._

_"I see, so why not the nickname starting by 'Lil'  
Isn't adorable?" say's Ulquiorra._

_"Naah, i don't think its good idea Hitsugaya don't have to remmember that his a little cuty one ."_

_"Hey why don't you call him 'Get out of my room stupid one!" Tells Grimmjow in a bad mood._

_"Its too big for a nickname" Ichimaru was serious._

_Ulquiorra was looking at Grimmjow with an angry and especially scary face._

_"You know what Ichimaru, forget it for what i said earlier." Grimmjow was trying to apologize._

_"ok, anyway thanks alot you guys i will see if someone else had an idea for nickname see ya._

_**When ichimaru left......**_

_"hey Ulquiorra..."_

_"?"_

_"Why have'nt you give me a Lil name?"_

_"well that simple, Its just because youre name was just to complicated for giving you a short one and also...."  
_

_"Also what?"_

_"you just want a nickname just because ichimaru said it first...... you know jealousy will come for nothing."_

_"Shut up I-i'm not jealous its just because its unfair i'm calling you Ulqui and you calling me by my first name."_

_"Yeah,right."_

_**3 hours later Ichimaru was progressing his missions....**_

_Ichimaru was in his way to goe see Aizen-sama when he saw Momo......_

_"Oh hi Ichimaru Gin, are you in hurry?"_

_"Hello Momo, yeah kinda have u seen Aizen-sama i can't find him."_

_"I think he's outside looking for snow flakes, and why do u ask for him? can i help you for something?"_

_"NO! i mean no you can't help me b'cause its... ummm....... boys stuff.. yup that right boys stuff... (Damn it, if she knew it about hitsugaya she would kill me and also he's mine , tha lil bitch can't stole my silver one.)"Seriously thats what Ichimaru think about her._

_"Oh, ok so sorry for disturbing you Ichimaru Gin."_

_"Yeah ok so see ya later....(uh, oh i think she know about hitsugaya and me ok relaaaax take a deep breath and keep walking)" He's thinking again._

_**When Ichimaru left.....**_

_Hitsugaya was looking for Ichimaru Gin and he asked Momo if he saw him._

_"If i saw Mrs. Ichimaru Gin?...ummm. no i didn't see i ask you why you need him?" That bitch really is trying to smirk._

_"Its something between me and him.... Privacy if you do know that word."_

_"OK alright you don't need to be mean with me" Momo run away and started to cry._

_"Man and she said that i'm more childish than her, god damn what a cry baby."_

_**1 hour later Ichimaru has founded Aizen-Sama......**_

_"AIZEN-SAMA!"_

_"Damn youre good at hide and seeck"_

_"Ichimaru please tell me that is important, I 'm trying to know how to win in the rock, paper, scisors game."_

_"Well it is important for ME! well you see you know that me and Hitsugaya were are togheter right."_

_"Yes i know that (It replacing pornograph video's)." Long story._

_"Well i really need a nickname for for hitsugaya and really please help me before its too late."_

_Hitsugaya came._

_"Hey, Ichimaru"_

_Ichimaru was suprised so he scream._

_"Hey Ichimaru are you alright? You look a little bit stressed out."  
_

_"I'm fine well.. umm.. i mean.. well the truth is i was trying to find something for ya." Ichimaru was a little bit confused._

_"Find what? i didn't ask you for something."_

_"A nickname, i've found some but when say it to ya but you hated all of them."_

_Hitsugaya 's face became all red and he has also his heart pounding.  
_

_"Ichimaru... umm.... i mean find me a name and i will accept for now on."_

_Ichimaru was happy and he was trying to find a beautiful name which can make him look for what he is now._

_"Ok so lets see..."_

_Ichimaru was looking everywhere for something who looks similar to him._

_"sn-snowy-kun?"  
_

_Hitsugaya takes Ichimaru's hands and he bring him in his room._

_"It can be only you who can call me like that, if the others say it too i'll kill you."_

_Ichimaru kiss him and for the first time Hits- i mean Snowy let him do what he want._

_"Ichimaru... its will be just for today that i'm letting kiss me like that ok?"_

_"Ya soo adorable when you're sayin that Snowy-kun."_

_"Shut up and kiss me cold-blood."_

_**What about Aizen-sama?.....**_

The boys heard a noise on the other side of the door...

"Aizen-sama, get the fucking out of the door!" 

"I-i wasn't peeking it just... that i .... umm.... i've lost something. (Dang, how did he knew that all this time i was listenned trough the door?)

"Whatever youre saying anyway GET OUT!"

"Calm down Snowy, it does'nt bother me that he's listenned all our actions..."

Ichimaru pushed Hitsugaya on the bed.

"But...wait...."

"Don't worry, i will fix it tomorrow with Aizen- sama."

Ichimaru Gin undressed Toshiro and lick his neck.

"Aaaah...ah..."

Aizen-Sama didn't move he was listenned trough the door again when.....

"Aizen-Sama? What are you doing?"

"Ssh..Shut up Grimmjow, i'm trying to understand what they are doing....."

_........................................................._

_THE END............. MAYBE -xox-  
_


End file.
